


Money Shot

by VeiledPrincess



Series: Their Firsts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Facials, M/M, happy new year smut fic, not descriptive so rated M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeiledPrincess/pseuds/VeiledPrincess
Summary: Facials.





	

This first time happens on an accident; Ian was giving Mickey a blowjob and when Mickey goes to warn him about coming his dick slips out of Ian’s mouth and cum shoots out of his dick across the redhead’s face. Facials was a first for both boys, neither having gave nor received one until that day; it was also the day when Ian came untouched. That had never happened to Ian before and he was a little shocked by the cum covering his face to actually notice the light orgasm he just had. Mickey still had this look of complete and utter shock on his face, but behind it was a smothering look of lust that cause Ian’s dick to valiantly twitch as if to get hard again. Making a move to stand up is when Ian notices the cum lightly coating his stomach and inside his head he’s wondering if the cum covering his face was the cost of it.

 

The next time a facial happens is on purpose, again Ian is down on his knees as Mickey sits on the bed getting his cocked sucked. Ian is slotted between Mickey’s legs as if he was made to fit there perfectly, had one hand tightly gripping one of his knees and the other working the older boy’s dick as he pointed Mickey’s cock at his face. Both of their breathing was heavy and their eyes hooded with pleasure as they gazed at each other with lust in every expression they make. Ian’s hand is furiously pumping on Mickey’s cock, eager to make him come, wanting the older boy’s cum covering his face again, he wants the rush of feeling like a cumslut – Mickey’s whore – to run through his body again. So, when the opportunity to feel like that again was presented he had to take it and here he was, hand wrapped around the older boy’s cock.

 

The grunts and groans filling the room were loud and Mickey had already warned him he was close to coming. As much as Mickey wanted Ian’s mouth around him, his cock sliding down the redhead’s throat, he wanted his cum covering his face just a little bit more. Ever since the first time they did it, Mickey couldn’t get it out of his head, not how hot Ian had looked nor how when the younger boy looked up with cum coating his eyelashes and cheeks he had looked so much like the sluts from the straight porn (the only part of the porn he’d like, he’d imagine that it was his cum coating their faces). Of course, the older boy had kinks, he had only figured he’d introduce the younger boy into them one by one over periods of time – this was unintentional but _fuck_ was it hot as hell.

 

Ian’s hand was cramping and he was getting desperate, bending down he licked the black-haired boy’s cock from balls to tips and felt the spasm that meant Mickey was coming. The drawn-out groan and the tight grip on his redhead might’ve also alerted Ian to the fact that his face was being covered in Mickey’s hot cum, except this time Ian had paid attention to his own body and felt his body tighten before feeling the cum shoot out of his own cock. The younger boy immediately sighed in relief as his cum covered his stomach and his boyfriend’s cum covered his face.

 

Reaching up, the redhead dragged a finger through the cum on his cheek while his boyfriend watched through lust-glazed and hooded eyes as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked the digit cleaned. The hand in his hair loosen its grip before running through his hair, blunt nails on his scalp, and pulling him up to Mickey for a kiss.

 

“Shit, that was hot Gallagher.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fic for New Year's! I'm going to do my prompts soon but I'm working on a multichap (won't be long really, more like a snapshot fic) and I'm plotting and writing and shit. I always see fics about Mickey getting the facials but never giving so I thought I'd switch it up! Sorry it's not super long or anything but I didn't really see a way to go in depth with this.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: spencerreidsfuturewife.tumblr.com (Someone let me know how to fucking hyperlink please!!!)


End file.
